Our Little Family
by Shemika
Summary: Dua orang dewasa, tiga orang anak, dan satu ekor kucing. Ya, mereka adalah keluarga kecil yang bahagia.


"Kau dimana?" seorang gadis kecil berjalan pelan sambil melihat-lihat di sekelilingnya, mencari sesuatu.

"Hei, dimana kau bersembunyi?" tanya gadis kecil itu lagi.

"K-kau dimana? Jangan membuatku takut," gadis kecil itu gelisah, sejak tadi sesuatu yang sedang dicarinya tidak ia temukan. Perlahan air mata gadis kecil itu turun sehingga membuat sungai kecil di pipinya yang tembam.

"Tadaima ̶ ̶ H-hei, kenapa kau menangis?" seorang anak lelaki menghampiri gadis kecil itu yang berada ̶ ̶̶ ̶di dekat pintu masuk ̶ ̶ ̶ tak jauh darinya.

"H-hilang, Aniki. Dia menghilang." gadis kecil itu terisak, memeluk ̶ ̶ ̶yang kita ketahui ̶ ̶ ̶ Aniki-nya.

"Mungkin sedang bermain di luar," Aniki-nya menenangkan sang gadis kecil.

"T-tidak mungkin, ia selalu berada di rumah. L-lagipula ia masih kecil,"

"Kau sudah mencarinya di setiap ruangan?" gadis kecil itu menggangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan mencarinya di luar,"

"B-benarkah?" mendengar sang Aniki mau membantu mencarikannya, gadis kecil itu langsung sumringah.

"Hn. Jangan menangis, wajahmu jelek," sang Aniki menyentil hidung Imouto-nya.

"A-apa? Aniki lebih jelek!"

"Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu, itu membuatmu tambah jel ̶ ̶ ̶ Itai!" sang Aniki memegangi kaki kirinya yang baru saja diinjak oleh kaki kecil milik Imouto-nya, sedangkan sang Imouto hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hei, hei, ada apa ini? Grace, kau menangis?" seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang ̶ ̶ ̶yang sepertinya baru bangun tidur ̶ ̶ ̶ menghampiri anak yang dipanggil Grace.

"Ah, i-ini..." Grace ̶ ̶ ̶gadis kecil ̶ ̶ ̶ buru-buru menyeka air matanya yang sudah mengering, "A-aku tidak menangis,"

"Grace bohong, Ma." ucap sang Aniki yang setelahnya diberi tatapan tajam oleh Grace.

"Bilang saja, Grace. Kenapa?" tanya sang Mama ̶ ̶ ̶wanita cantik ̶ ̶ ̶ lembut.

"T-tidak, aku tid ̶ ̶ ̶ "

"Grace menangis karena Neko- _chan_ miliknya hilang, Ma." potong sang Aniki.

"Benar begitu, Grace?" Grace menunduk, bahunya bergetar tanda ia mau menangis lagi.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menangis, wajahmu tambah jel ̶ ̶ ̶ Ehm... tadi 'kan sudah kubilang, aku akan mencarikannya untukmu." sang Aniki membenarkan kalimatnya setelah mendapatkan _death glare_ gratis dari sang Mama.

"Janji?"

"Hn."

"Yatta!" Grace berloncat-loncat kegirangan.

"Mandilah,"

"Eh?"

"Kau bau."

"Anikiiii!"

.

.

.

 **Our Little Family**

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

"Grace, kenapa kau cemberut begitu?" tanya Mama. Grace menggeleng pelan.

"Hei, cerita pada Mama. Ada apa?"

"Maaf,"

"Rei?" Mama menelengkan wajahnya menatap Ray, anak sulungnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak menemukan kucingmu."

"A-Aniki bohong, Aniki sudah berjanji akan menemukan Neko-chan," suara Grace bergetar menahan tangis.

"Maaf, Grace ̶ ̶ ̶ "

"Aniki jahaaat!" Grace langsung berlari menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Rei lirih.

"Sudahlah, Rei." Mama menepuk bahu Rei, menenangkan anak sulungnya itu.

"Aku mau ke kamar," Mama mengangguk, Rei bergegas ke kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar adiknya.

Sebelum Rei memasuki kamarnya, ia menatap kamar Grace yang tertutup rapat. Ingin sekali ia mengetuk pintu itu dan meminta maaf pada Grace karena tidak bisa menemukan satu-satunya hewan peliharaan adiknya. Tetapi Rei mengurungkan niatnya, dan ia langsung memasuki kamarnya yang bercat putih itu.

Kembali pada Mama, sang Mama sedang merapikan ruang meja makan yang tadi telah di tempati oleh mereka bertiga ̶ ̶ ̶Mama, Rei, dan Grace ̶ ̶ ̶ untuk makan malam.

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan kekar berbalut kemeja putih memeluk Mama dari belakang, membenamkan wajahnya ke leher wanita cantik itu yang sudah selesai mencuci piring.

"Tadaima, Luce."

"Okaerinasai, Gray." Lucy membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Gray, suaminya.

"Nyan~"

"Ah, dari mana saja kau?" Lucy membawa kucing itu ke dalam pangkuannya.

"Nyaan~" kucing itu menjawabnya seakan mengerti apa yang dikatakan Lucy.

"Kau sudah membuatnya menangis, kau tahu." dibelainya kucing itu dengan lembut.

Lucy memalingkan kepalanya menatap Gray, sedetik kemudian Lucy mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak,"

"Pfft..."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau cemburu pada seekor kucing?" Gray memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ah ya, tadi Grace bertengkar dengan Rei," mendengar perkataan Lucy, Gray langsung menelengkan wajahnya menatap Lucy.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Kucing ini menghilang sewaktu Grace bermain dengannya, lalu Rei bilang pada Grace bahwa ia akan mencari kucing ini, dan ternyata tidak ketemu." Gray hanya manggut-manggut.

"Dimana kau menemukannya?" tanya Lucy.

"Aku menemukannya di rumah si Bodoh itu, sepertinya ia tersesat." tentu Lucy tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud Gray.

"Lebih baik kita kasih tahu Grace kalau kucing ini sudah ditemukan,"

"Ya."

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak,"

"Bertengkar dengan Rei Aniki lagi, eh?" yang ditanya diam.

"Kau ini, hanya masalah kucing saja ̶ ̶ ̶ "

"Neko-chan itu hadiah ulang tahun dari Papa, Lucia!" bentak Grace.

"Ok, ok. Tapi Rei Aniki tidak sepenuhnya salah, 'kan? Aniki sudah berusaha mencari Neko _-_ chan milikmu itu, seharusnya kau berterima kasih."

"I-iya... sih."

 **Tok Tok Tok**

"Kalian sudah tidur?" tanya Mama dari luar balik pintu.

"Kyaa! Itu Mama!" seru Grace berlarian kesana kemari.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Lucia bingung.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Langsung saja Grace melompat ke atas ranjang dan bersembunyi di bawah selimut, membuat ranjang itu berdenyit.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Aku sedang sakit, bodoh!"

"M-maaf, aku panik," Lucia hanya mendengus sebal. "Jangan bilang kalau aku ada di sini!" lanjutnya.

 **Clek!**

"Lucia, kau sudah merasa baikkan?" tanya Papa seraya mengecup dahi Lucia.

"Papa sudah pulang!" seru Lucia, Papa tersenyum tipis.

"Panasmu sudah turun," ujar Mama menempelkan punggung telapak tangannya ke dahi dan leher Lucia.

"Dimana Grace?" tanya Papa. Lucia memberi tahunya dengan cara melirik gumpalan selimut yang ada di sampingnya.

"Tidur?" tanya Mama tidak bersuara.

"Pura-pura tidur," jawab Lucia yang juga tidak bersuara.

"Lucia, kau tahu, Neko _-_ chan sudah ditemukan." Mama mulai memancing Grace.

"Apa benar, Ma?" Lucia mengikuti permainan Mama.

"Iya, tapi sayang, Grace tidak ada di sini." Mama bersuara kecewa yang dibuat-buat.

"Sepertinya ia sudah tidur," Papa menimpali.

"Sayang sekali, ya. Ya sudah, kau tidurlah, sudah mal ̶ ̶ ̶ "

"T-tungguuu! Aku ada di sini, dan aku belum tidur!" Grace menyibakkan selimutnya, dan terlihatlah Grace yang berkeringat dan terengah-engah karena panasnya di dalam selimut tebal itu. Dan sontak saja Papa, Mama, dan Lucia ̶ ̶ ̶dan mungkin saja kucing yang berada di dekat Papa ̶ ̶ ̶ mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan kompak.

"K-kenapa?"

"Kau yang kenapa, Grace." Lucia menatap saudara kembarnya dengan tatapan bosan.

"Ehm," Gray berdehem.

"E-eh ada Papa dan Mama, a-ahaha." Grace tertawa canggung.

"Nyan~" begitu mendengar suara kucing, Grace langsung bangkit dan menghampiri kucing itu.

"Neko _-_ chaaan, kau kembali!" Grace mengelus leher kucingnya, yang dielus hanya memejamkan mata.

"Kau senang sekarang?" tanya Mama lembut.

"Un, terima kasih." Grace tersenyum.

"Karena Neko _-_ chan sudah ketemu, kau harus meminta maaf pada Aniki. Se-ka-rang." Lucia menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"S-sekarang?"

"Ya,"

"T-tapi..."

"Kau tidak kasihan pada Aniki? Sekarang ia pasti sedang memikirkanmu," ucap Lucia. Mama dan Papa hanya manggut-manggut kompak setiap apa yang diucapkan Lucia.

.

.

Di kamar, Rei sedang memainkan gitar coklatnya sambil bersenandung kecil. Tetapi tatapannya kosong, ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Grace.

Ya, ia sedang memikirkan saudara kembar dari Lucia yang juga adiknya. Sore tadi ia sudah mencari kucing milik Grace ke luar rumah hingga dua jam tetapi tidak ketemu.

Setibanya di rumah, ia disambut oleh Grace disertai senyumannya yang lebar. Grace menanyakan kucingnya, mendengar itu, Rei langsung meminta maaf.

Selama makan malam, Grace hanya menunduk. Rei yang melihat itu merasa bersalah dan meminta maaf.

Ingatan itu berkeliaran dipikiran Rei saat ini. Dan...

"A-Aniki,"

... ia mendengar suara, memanggilnya dengan sebutan Aniki.

"Aniki,"

Lagi. Suara itu memanggilnya lagi.

"Aniki!"

Grace. Ah, ia melihat Grace, Lucia, Papa, dan Mama menghampirinya. Eh? Tunggu!

"K-kalian?" Rei mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tanda ia terkejut.

"Kau kenapa, Rei? Sampai terkejut seperti itu," ujar Mama.

"T-tidak. Bukannya Lucia sedang sakit? Kenapa berkeliaran di malam hari?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh mengunjungi kamar Aniki-ku sendiri?" Lucia cemberut.

"Hei, hei, sudahlah. Rei, ada yang mau berbicara denganmu." ucap Papa.

"Aku? Siapa?" Grace mengangkat ragu tangan kanannya.

"Grace? Ada apa?"

"A-aku, aku..."

"Du-ra-si." celetuk Lucia.

"A-ano... Neko _-_ chan sudah ditemukan," Grace menghela nafas.

Grace langsung membungkukkan badan seraya meminta maaf pada Rei.

"Maaf, Aniki! Aku minta maaf karena sudah membentakmu tadi. _Gomennasai_!" ucap Grace penuh ketegasan.

Rei yang awalnya terkejut lalu tertawa kecil. Grace yang bingung pun bertanya, "Kenapa tertawa?"

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, Grace. Aku yang salah, seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu padamu." Rei tersenyum lembut.

"E-eh?"

"Haah.. sudahlah, yang penting kucing itu sudah ditemukan──" ucapan Rei terpotong karena Grace melompat memeluk dirinya.

"Terima kasih, Aniki!" Grace menangis bahagia.

" _Nakimushi_."

"E-eh? Apa?" Grace melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sepertinya pendengaranmu menurun, Grace." Rei terkekeh mengejek.

"Anikiii!" langsung Grace menyerbu dengan serangan cubitan andalannya.

"Rei menuruni sifatmu, Gray." Lucy

"Keh, itulah anakku. Tapi Grace menuruni sifatmu juga, Luce."

"A-apa?!"

"Lihat? Grace sama sepertimu." Gray menarik sudut bibirnya; seringai mengejek.

"Mou!" Lucy mendengus kesal dan mencubit pinggang Gray, suaminya itu hanya meringis kesakitan sambil berusaha menahan serangan sang isteri.

" _Mattaku_..." Lucia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Ah, tapi tetap saja, ia sangat menyayangi keluarga ini.

 **\- Owari –**

 **A/N :**

 **Fanfic ringan GraLu. Sebenernya udah lama bikin fic ini, baru sempet di-publish sekarang :'**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
